


Will you be my dirty little secret?

by Shadowaduro



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Flashback, I've never written these two before and it was the best I could do, Jean is a good best friend, M/M, Peter and Scott are adorable, Scott also has a pottymouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowaduro/pseuds/Shadowaduro
Summary: Scott has a flashback to when him and Peter first got together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first story I've written about these two and I will certainly try to write more when I can. I tried my best but since I'm not used to writing them, it is probably really bad.

Scott and Peter snuggled together on the couch in the living room while watching some sort of random horror movie, Peter rested his head on Scott's shoulder as he continuously picked up and munched on some popcorn out of the bowl on Scott's lap. They were happy together, Scott was definitely more happy with Peter than he had ever been with anyone else. 

But of course, they didn't have the best start. They used to argue, fight with each other on a regular basis. Even after both of them started noticing the attraction they had to the other, they both still tried to deny it and continued to argue until a certain day when they finally agreed on something, even though it was the smallest puniest thing it made them connect and it all started from there. 

Scott regularly has flashbacks to that day, they've been together for a while now but he always gets a kick out replaying those moments, the arguments and name calling; sure they still called each other names and butted head, it's just how their personalities mix but they still love each other no matter what. 

Scott removed his eyes from the tv and glanced down at Peter's head as it rested on his shoulder, smiling at the silver-haired male, he thought back to that day. Disconnecting from the world slightly as he did so. 

~Flashback time~ 

Scott hurriedly walked away from the training room as Peter stuck his tongue out at him before running past him with a silver streak, Peter had just beat Scott again and it got on his nerves, yeah sure Peter was a speedster and Scott could never match his speed but it still got on his nerves. Jean quickly chased after her best friend as Scott continued to grumble under his breath. "Oh come on Scott, you'll get him next time" "Yeah, sure. When I finally vaporise that dick-head into non-existance." He grumbled out in reply. "Scott, you know you don't mean that. And really, you can't hide anything from me... I can read your mind remember?" "Well, you must of read it wrong because I mean everything I say about that douche." Jean just sighed in reply before walking in front of him. "Yeah, Yeah, just Don't vaporise him while I'm gone okay?" She walked off out of sight not letting Scott answer, he just grumbled again before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

As he arrived in the kitchen he straight away noticed the silver hair of Peter sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal at medium speed for once. Scott just lets out an annoyed sigh as he walked over to the fridge and opened it. With the noise of the fridge opening Peter finally lifted his head up from vacuuming up the cereal to see who it was, with his eyes landing on Scott a smirk appeared on his face before he greeted him. "Oh hey Summers, nice match today but next time try aiming for me instead of the wall." With that statement, he swiftly went back to eating his cereal, which was well timed too as an apple was quickly thrown at his head which missed and then hit Kurt in the arm, who had poorly chose this time to make his entrance into the kitchen. 

With a rather confused look on his face Kurt looked down at the apple that had just hit him before reaching down and picking it up. Looking up again at the only other two in the kitchen, Peter lifted his arm up lazily and pointed at Scott's general direction without looking up from his cereal, Scott just stood there for a moment, death glaring at Peter before looking over at Kurt. "Sorry, Kurt.. I was aiming for Peter." He mumbled. "It's alright, Scott. Wait why were you throwing this at Peter?" Kurt responded before quickly glancing between Peter and Scott, obviously starting to feel whatever tension was emulated off of the two and before Scott could respond, he quickly teleported out of the kitchen somewhere within the house with the apple. 

Scott growled before walking around the counter to stand next to Peter and placed his hands forcefully on the counter. "It's your fault I hit him!" He grumbled out, to which Peter turned his head and stared at him. "My fault? Dude, you were the one who threw it" Peter retorted, flinging his arms into the air expressively. "Well, you were the one who was agitating me." "Oh it was just playful banter, come on you have to be used to it by now." Scott was about to continue arguing just as a loud voice beamed in their heads. "Boys, could you please stop this argument. I can hear your voices from up here and you are disrupting the others from their daily schedule." To which they both responded. "Yes, Professor Xavier." "Thank you boys, now please continue to your day without another argument, try to get along." 

The two stared at each other angrily before Scott realised they had moved closer during their argument which caused him to launch back, Peter smirked at that before turning back to his bowl to realise he had eaten all the cereal and started sulking as he got up from the chair and put the bowl in the sink. Scott looked through the cabinets and realised that Peter had eaten every single box of cereal in the kitchen. "Did...you seriously finish all of the cereal in the house?!" "Pfft, yeah, Of course, I have to eat a lot. Especially after training battles, you wear me out you know." Scott shook his head as he heard Peter say that, who had also just realised what he said. "I mean, I will always win. but Dude let's just forget I admitted that" "Nah, I'm never forgetting that" Scott replied with a small smirk, before walking out of the kitchen. Peter stood there for a moment, before shaking his head and zoomed off after Scott, obviously catching him quickly. 

Peter quickly switched to normal speed before tapping Scott on the shoulder and jumping in front of him. "What? Are you following me now?" He muttered, With a small chuckle Peter responded. "Nah, why would I follow you? You're not that interesting, but still I was wondering if you would go out and buy more cereal?" "Huh? Why me, you were the one who ate all of it!" "What if I came with you?" "What difference that does make?!" There was a quick "Ahem" that blasted through their minds that caused Scott to lower his voice slightly. "Go get your cereal yourself." He stated before continuing to walk off towards his room. Peter easily kept pace with him. 

"I mean if the difference is we would have a bonding moment?" "Bonding moment? Dude I liked you better when we were just arguing" "Either you come willingly or I will run you to the store myself." Scott grumbled intensely before responding. "Fine! let's go then. I'm only coming because I like that cereal and I'm hungry so we can grab something to eat besides apples while we're out." 

~Time skip to when they return to the mansion~ 

Scott and Peter returned later than they had originally than they wanted to but in their defense Peter did make a detour by dropping Scott in a puddle. They walked back in the kitchen and saw Jean sitting at the counter reading some textbooks, when she heard their footsteps she was surprised to see Scott and Peter holding the same equal amount of cereal boxes. They all stopped for a second to look at each other before the two boys went to put the cereal away in the cabinets. Jean spoke up only once they put everything away. "So you two went on..a cereal shopping spree?" Scott and Peter glanced at each other quickly before looking back at her. "Yes, I ate all the cereal and we thought we would do the good deed of replacing all of the boxes!" Peter responded, slapping his hand over Scott's mouth before the other boy could retort about him being semi-forced into it. 

With a muffled laugh, Jean put her bookmark in her textbook before picking up her books and hopping down from the chair. "Well it's good at least to see that you didn't vaporise him, Scott" And with that statement, she walked out of the kitchen and towards her room. Peter then turned to Scott with a disappointed look. "You wanted to vaporise me? and I thought we were getting along." "That was before you forced me into going on a cereal shopping spree, I don't want to as much now..just don't push it." "Hmm, what extent is pushing it?" Peter stopped questioning when Scott glared at him which caused him to raise his hands up. "Okay, Okay I won't push it..much" 

Scott sighed at that remark before heading to head out of the kitchen, but he was stopped by Peter reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Dude, don't head to bed yet. I'm forcing you to watch movies with me now!" He stated before dragging Scott towards the living room without letting Scott respond. 

They sat on the couch together, each on different sides. Scott tried to be as far away as he could from the silver haired boy, as they watched some random horror movie that Scott thinks was called Alien. As it got deeper and later into the movie, Scott started to notice that Peter was inching closer and closer towards him. With only a little bit inbetween them now, Peter let out a small sigh and snuggling against Scott's shoulder. Scott quickly froze up with this contact, he didn't like Peter leaning against him but he didn't want to move him either. He awkwardly glanced his eyes down at Peter once the movie had finished and noticed he had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly, to which Scott then realised he was asleep.

'Shit! He's asleep, do I move, can I wake him? Jean..Jean! Help!' He thought, his eyes glancing from side to side. He had to wait a little before Jean responded to him in his mind. "Scott, just let him sleep on you, it doesn't matter. Now just try to sleep, It's what I'm trying to do." And with that Scott knew he wouldn't be hearing from her again tonight, with a half-hearted sigh he looked back at Peter. That was when he came to the realisation that Peter actually looked cute when he was sleeping and was slightly amazed at how still he was when he was asleep, normally he was always moving in some way. 

Scott knew that he should might as well try to sleep because he wasn't going to wake Peter up. With a quick sigh he attempted to get comfy, but every time he closed his eyes he just heard Peter's soft snores as he slept and his face kept popping up in his thoughts. "Ughh, why does he have to look cute when he's asleep?" He grumbled to himself, realising as soon as he finished that he had spoken out loud. Peter shuffled a bit and Scott felt his head move and a muffled. "..I heard that Summers." was heard as Peter got up from his leaning position on Scott before grabbing his shoulders and flipping him over onto his back so his head was against the couch armrest. 

Peter kept his hands grasped on Scott's shoulders before leaning closer. "So you think I'm cute, do you?" Scott felt his cheeks slightly burn up as he tried to avoid eye contact before he muffled. "No.." To which Peter frowned and leaned closer to Scott's ear. "Are you sure? because I swear I heard you say I was.." he paused for a moment before continuing in a slightly deep whisper. "I'll let you in on a little secret, I think you're cute too." 

Scott's eyes widened as he heard that and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Peter smirked and looked at Scott's face for a moment before leaning in and placing his lips on Scott's. The only thing Scott could think of was soft, Peter's lips were soft. It took him a moment but gradually he accepted the kiss.

He doesn't remember the rest of the night whether they fell asleep after the kiss or if something else happened but he does remember the morning when Peter asked if he would be his dirty little secret and he said yes.

~End of Flashback~ 

Scott returned to the world as he felt Peter quickly pokinging his cheek. "Babe, you okay? Helllloooo?" Scott looked over at Peter who had a slightly concerned look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." He paused before quickly wrapping his arms around Peter. "I'm fine because I have you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you all liked it. Even if it is a bit crappy and a tiny bit cliché maybe, it is in my opinion haha.


End file.
